Tempestuous Existance
by Lally
Summary: In an alternative universe Rainbow (Jeff Hardy), Velvet (Matt Hardy) and Fiery (Lita) are having to fight the corperations that run the world. (1st in a series)


My heart was beating fiercely somewhere deep in my chest, I paused for a moment to listen to it. Thump, Thump, Thump. It's steady rhythm carried on, faster than usual but still beating. Thump, Thump, Thump. A rustling noise behind me. Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. The speed of my heart increased and I set off again. Running until I thought my lungs would burst and I could feel my pulse beating in my head. I collapsed on the ground, safe in the knowledge that I had lost them. They didn't know where I was. I would stay here until it was safe to leave, if it ever was. I wondered how the others were getting on, whether they would make it. I fell asleep on the cold, concrete floor. 

I was woken by someone standing over me. I quickly rolled over to see one of them looking down at me.

"Where are you gonna run next?" He leered down at me, pinning me to the floor. I fought back but I was too weak; months on end of running from them had worn me down and my once healthy, strong body had deteriorated and was in desperate need of sleep and food. Some others walked in and the guy pinning me down pulled me to my feet, painfully twisting my arms up behind my back, I gritted my teeth and waited, and as I knew it would a large boot found its way into my stomach, a hard kick that made me retch and was sure to cause me to piss blood.

"So you're one of the little shits we're after huh? Lets go find the others shall we?" I looked at him my eyes wide with the thought of the others captured. "You didn't think we just stumbled on you by luck did you? Your lovely brother told me exactly where to find you, just before I killed him. He was weak wasn't he? It didn't take much to get him to tell me, in fact he seemed to want to betray you." A deep hateful growl found its way up from my stomach, but was stopped halfway out by a gun being smacked across my jaw. I held in the yell I wanted to give out. "Oh yeah, and then there was the girl wasn't there? You'll be grateful to know that she is alive, but she won't be for much longer." I groaned hoping it would come out as the fierce hateful noise, which my broken jaw was preventing me from making. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill her. YOU ARE." The guy behind me pulled my hands further up my back and began to tightly wind rope around them, before throwing me in the back of a large van. I hit my head on the way in and I think I was unconscious for a minute because I have no recollection of the doors shutting or the van starting, but we were suddenly moving. I looked around me. I seemed to be some kind of prison van because I was in a metal cage with a separate door to the one that opened the back of the van. I pushed against the side of the cage with my shoulder but nothing gave way. I looked and could see a large, sturdy, metal padlock on the outside. The van stopped, throwing me into the side of the cage. Doors slammed and someone opened the back of the van. There were four men there. The one who had tied my hands, the one who had kicked me and broken my jaw, a large, muscular man in a leather jacket and baggy jeans and an older man, with grey hair wearing a suit. The older man was obviously in charge and signalled for them to open the cage door. I climbed awkwardly to my feet and glared at them as they opened the door. I was ready to leap out and run for it at the precise second when the door opened. I did, but only made it as far as the floor before the guy in the leather jacket grabbed me.

"Be more careful boys, this one is high-spirited." He said quietly in a low voice.

"What happened to him? I told you to bring him in a good condition." The old guy growled at the two guys.

"Sorry Boss, but he wasn't going to come easily." They grovelled.

"Well next time leave the face alone. She wanted to be able to talk to him." Talk to me, Talk to me! That was a joke. I didn't know exactly what went on here, but no one who had been caught was ever seen again, and that certainly wasn't from talking to someone. "Take him in." I was grabbed on either side by the original guys and dragged inside; as soon as we entered the building someone behind me pushed my head down so I could only see the floor.

"You two need to be more careful." The guy behind me said. I recognised his voice as belonging to the leather jacket guy. He held my head down all the way to a room, which must be in the centre of the large skyscraper. I could see the metal walls of the small box like room and a set of buttons on the side by the door. Leather jacket guy pressed one and the room started moving. Not a room at all, but a lift. We were going down I could tell, one maybe two floors into the basement. The doors opened slightly before my head was forced down again. I caught a glimpse of a dark warehouse like place and a light coming from a room opposite the lift. We walked towards the lighted room where I was blindfolded and forced down into a chair. Someone had me in a headlock as my legs were tied to the legs of the cold, metal chair I was sitting on. My hands were tied to the back and then the headlock was released. I heard the door creak open and a hushed silence descended on the room.

"You've finally joined us then?" A sharp, female voice said. I didn't know if it was to me and I wasn't going to talk if it was so I kept my head down. 1, 2, 3 steps in high heels towards me and then a thin, bony, long nailed hand was caressing my jaw. I winced as it touched the most painful part. Keeping pressure on that part she gently lifted my head up, until I think if I wasn't wearing a blindfold I would be looking straight into her eyes, and her into mine.

"I've been waiting so long for you now." Her sexy voice echoed off the walls. "They always said you were the beautiful one. It has always been about you; you were the only one I wanted."

"The...n…wh…y…the…o...ther…s." I slowly and painfully pronounced each syllable.

"They were just for fun. Just a warm up for my men, but now there's not long to go."

"Be…fore...wa...t?"

"Before I have you all. You're going to tell me where the girl is and then, the chasing is over." Fiery, they haven't got her. Now it was my turn to help her. She'd done it enough times for me. I wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, but you will tell me. You may think you're not going to, but you will, I promise you." I didn't say anything did I? How did she know I was going to refuse?

"I know, I know my baby." She was climbing on my lap and licking my face. I leant my head back as far as I could but leather jacket guy was there pushing it forwards again. Then she took over pushing my face into her breasts. I was stronger than her though. Pure desperation gave me the strength to force my head back, even with her pulling painfully at my jaw and hair.

"N...ev…er…bi…ch." She slapped me around the face. My cheek stung and a tear came to my eye, hidden by the blindfold. Her footsteps echoed as she ran out of the room. Leather guy pulled my head back.

"Lets just tell him what we think of what he just said shall we boys?" 3 hard kicks hit my stomach in quick succession, causing me to cough up blood. I could feel the blood dripping down my face as they untied me and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on lets show him to his brother." I was pulled to my feet and out of the room. We seemed to be heading into a corner of the warehouse room, but my sense of direction was probably completely out. A door opened and I was hustled through it. My blindfold was pulled off and my face directed at a body lying covered by a sheet on the table in front of me. The sheet was pulled off and I looked at the body. It was Velvet's height, shape and even his face, but there was something up. I tried to get a closer look at the face, covered in its own blood from the massive stab wound on the temple. The face was smiling, obviously happy before his death, and then it hit me. The little smile lines at the side of the mouth were missing. Velvet always got these little lines in the corners of his mouth when he smiled and there weren't any. I looked at the face closely again. Small faults hit me this time. It wasn't Velvet. I subconsciously smiled. I quickly covered it up before they noticed, as far as I knew, they thought this was Velvet, and it wasn't which meant he was alive and had gotten away somehow. I just hoped that he was safe somewhere. I wouldn't say anything about it not being Velvet. That way they may never know that they haven't got him, and he can live normally again. Just like we both always wanted to. Well as normal as my family could get anyway. We used to live a normal life, before we got involved in this.

"Now you've said goodbye to your brother you can say goodbye to yourself." I was blindfolded again and led back to the light room. I was tied back down to the chair and left. I sat listening to the silence for a minute. I don't think I had ever heard such perfect silence, for a while it was good company but then it became uncomfy, so I quietly sang to myself.

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place. 

Where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me. 

Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face.

And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be.

I'll be there some day. I can go the distance.

I will find my way if I can be strong.

I know every mile will be worth my while.

When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong."

"Shut up." I jumped. I didn't think anyone was in the room with me, but obviously leather jacket guy was. "Why do you do it?"

"What?" Speaking was becoming slightly easier now.

"Fight like you do. You could have just accepted it like most other people."

"People shouldn't be told what to do, or how to look. Everyone is different and they should be given the opportunity to show it. How about you?"

"Why am I on this side? Why wouldn't I be? You've met my beautiful wife. I have lots of money; I set to inherit this business and I enjoy squashing little creature like you, who think they are something special." You're just like the others I thought to myself but didn't say anything out loud. A door opened and someone walked in. A whispered conversation was held, but I couldn't catch any of it. Someone left and the door was shut again.

"Velvet's not dead." I jumped as someone whispered in my ear.

"Who are you?"

"Ssssh, I'm a friend. That's all you need to know."

"Why are you here?" I whispered back.

"To help you."

"Untie me then."

"It's not that simple. You need to help me first."

"How?"

"I ask a question. You answer it and I untie something of your choice."

"What's the question?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Depends on the question."

"Ok, here goes. Lets start with an easy one shall we? What's your name?"

"Rainbow."

"Wrong answer."

"What the hell do you mean wrong answer? You asked my name and I gave it to you." My voice was raised slightly above a whisper.

"I know that's not your real name. So what is your real name?"

"Rainbow." He kicked me hard in the back of the head. I let out a little yelp of pain and he pulled my head back painfully far.

"I want to help you. I really do, but I can't unless you help me. How do I know I'm helping the right person if you won't tell me your real name? So lets start again shall we?" I felt the cool, sharp edge of a knife pressuring my throat as his threatening voice asked me again.

"What is your real name?"

"I don't know." I confessed. "I can't remember."

"Good you're being honest for once. Now, why are you here?"

"I don't know. They brought me here."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know their names."

"Then describe them to me."

"There's a guy with a leather jacket and baggy jeans. He's tall about 6"3 and very muscular."

"Good. Now who else have you seen?"

"An older guy. Grey hair and a suit, not as tall. He seems in charge."

"An old friend of mine. Who else?"

"Two other guys that caught me."

"They're irrelevant. Who else?"

"There was a woman but I didn't see her."

"You're doing good, boy. Why did they bring you here?"

"I was fighting against the corporations."

"Who with?"

"You said you would untie me."

"Last question and the I will."

"I can't answer it."

"Why not?"

"I swore."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I was shocked that he just accepted that. I thought he would slit my throat at the plain refusal, but he started to untie me. He untied my hands and then my legs. I went to untie the blindfold, but he stopped me.

"Not yet. You can't see me, just in case. Wait until you hear the door close and then it's up to you what you do. Deal?"

"Deal" I sat waiting and sure enough the door opened and closed. I reached up tentatively and untied the blindfold. I blinked back the tears as the bright lights blinded me. My eyes quickly got used to the lights and I stood up. I began to see stars and the room span. 'Careful Rainbow. Take it slow.' I told myself as I slowly took a step towards the door. I reached the door and turned around o look at the room I was in. IT was completely plain white. All four walls were white with just 3 strip lights across the ceiling and the metal chair in the centre. I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read.

Rainbow, You won't find your own way out. Hide outside the room, until they discover you are missing and then follow them. Be careful, MF.

MF. I'm sure it wasn't him who untied him, the accent was Texan, but he was definitely helping me. I'd never met him, we'd spoken on the phone a few times about plans but that was it. I took his advice and quietly sneaked out of the room. Hiding behind a handy pile of boxes near to the door. I squatted down quietly and waited. I counted the seconds in my head.

'58 thousand, 59 thousand, 60 thousand.' It was exactly a minute until I heard footsteps. I glimpsed over the boxes and saw leather jacket guy going into the light room.

"Get down here. He's gone." His voice echoed around the empty warehouse and a group of about 6 men came running down some stairs on the other side of the warehouse. "I want you three to search the next floor and you three to search the ground floor. Careful though. Keep a low profile; we don't want anyone to find out." I watched as he left with the next floor group and then the ground floor lot set off. I followed behind them. Using the stacks of boxes as a cover. They headed to the stairs they had come down, and ran up them. Once they had all gone up. I used most of my remaining strength to climb up the underside of the stairs. Once at the top, I swung myself up and on to the platform. There was a guard on watch, but he was unaware of me. I silently crept up behind him and applied a sleeper hold. He was out with in seconds and I carried on up the next set of stairs. At the top was an unmarked door. I was about to open it when I noticed another note just showing from under it.

Well Done Rainbow. You've got this far, but it's not over yet. Don't forget that you are in an office block. I suggest you find something inconspicuous to wear. MF.

I looked back down at the guard. He wasn't exactly inconspicuous, but then neither was my purple and blue hair. I decided to go out of the basement and the find something. I silently opened the door and slipped out into the stream of people. They turned a corner to the left, but I decided to go right. Around the corner there seemed to be a kitchen. I stood by the door and waited. I was about to give up when the door swung open and a waiter walked out. I grabbed him, a hand across his mouth to silence him and applied a chokehold. He soon fell limp in my arms. I pulled off the long jacket he was wearing and put it on over my own biker jacket I grabbed the hat off his head and covered my own hair with it. I dragged him out of sight and went into the kitchen myself. As soon as I was in there someone dumped a plate in my hands and said to take it to table four quickly. I headed out inline with all the other waiters and was glad to see the tables were clearly numbered. I headed to table 4 and was worried to see the old grey haired guy from the van. With him was a beautiful brunette in a short skirt and revealing top.

"Daddy." She pouted. "I wanted to have some more fun with him."

"Not now baby. I need to find out who he works for first." 

I recognised her voice. She was the woman from the light room. I laced the plate in front of her with my head down and then headed to the other side of the room where I had noticed a door. I inconspicuously left and spotted a note on a coke machine down the hall. I dumped my costume on top of the machine and took the note.

Good. My faith in your ability was not misplaced. You are near the exit now. Once in the street you will spot your motorbike. The key is under the seat. Head to the originally planned meeting place. MF

Sure enough I could see a glass door out into the street. I ran to it grateful for the safety it would give me.

"There he is." Four guys ran at me. I only just managed to dodge them and open the door. I ran out into the street and frantically looked around for my bike. I spotted about 5 bikes parked up. I ran to them closely followed by the men. True as his word, my bike was there. My hands deftly opened the seat and swooped in for my keys. I found them immediately and leapt on. Turning the ignition and kick starting the bike I drove off with less than a second before I would have been caught again. I drove off down the street and to the meeting place, which was Velvet's house. I arrived about ½ an hour later and walked in. There was no-one there just a note on the table.

Follow your instincts Rainbow. Where do DID you think we were? MF 

I thought for a minute. Where could they be? I knew it was some kind of clue but where did it mean. DID. I knew that was important and meant something. I dredged up my memory for where I recognised it from, and then in a flash of inspiration I remembered. DID always used to mean Don't Involve Dad. When we were little if we got in any trouble we used it as a code to meet in the tree house we had made. I ran out and grabbed my bike. I powered up to my Dad's house and the up past the drive and into the fields. After about 5 minutes I found the place, but it wasn't as I remembered. Someone had done it up and it really was a house in every sense of the word. I climbed the rope ladder leading up to it and entered. I immediately saw Velvet, beaten and tired but alive.

"Velvet"

"Rainbow, you made it."

"Where's Fiery?"

"She isn't with you?"

"I thought she was with you."

"No."

"Maybe she didn't get caught."

"I did but someone helped me out."

"Same here, now where is she?" The phone began to ring. I picked it up.

"Missing someone Rainbow?"

"MF?"

"Yes, you didn't think I would just help you did you? I need some kind of reward."

"Skittles?" I heard Fiery's voice.

"Fiery. Don't worry we'll come and get you."

"But you don't know where she is."

"We'll find out."

"Bring it on."


End file.
